Mad Love - For real!
by Lillium.x
Summary: Rated M for future chapters (Violence/Sexy time/Heavy-ish themes). REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW PLEASE :*! Also this is a FxF (girl&girl) story. Don't like it? Don't read it! :3 Thanks to Rachelle Levitte on DA for inspiring me with her work :) All other info is found at the top and the bottom of this fic.


**MAD LOVE FOR REAL**

 _Disclaimer's (long-ass) note:_

This fanfic. Is my first major attempt at trying to write something Harley x Ivy.

There is a possibility it might stay as a one shot, and there is another one for it to continue and spiral into multiple chapters.

Regardless there are many more HxI stories in the making (by me, myself and I) but as of now this is my first big Harleen & Pammy story released (I had one uploaded on my DA account but I deleted it by accident along with a few other works, ha-ha Joke's on me lol).

 **Anyways the whole point of the disclaimer was to say 3 things:  
** ___ ___ **  
**  
 **1.** This story is ever so slightly a form or adaptation of what really happened when in the episode MAD LOVE (of B-MAN: T.A.S.), 'Mistah-J' kicked Harley out of the window and well she, barely survived and well the rest is in the story…  
 ___ ___

 **2.** I KNOW for a fact that in the animated world she meets Ivy officially in the ep. Harley  & Ivy which is in B-MAN: T.A.S., Season 1, Episode 47 (18 Jan. 1993) and that Mad Love happened in The New Batman Adventures: Season 2, Episode 11 (16 Jan. 1999) which in a way would mean that it is completely logical for the events to occur in this order so for anyone confused I just thought it is worth to mention that.  
 ___ ___

 **& 3.** This story will be rated M to play on the safe side as there will be some sexy-time moments later on.  
 ___ ___

Oh yeah and ↴

 **3.5 I love this amazing couple and I have shipped it for so long that I don't even know how long it's been. I remember when there was nearly no artwork for it online and a few big HxI fanfics were just in the 'go' before their couple bloom boom even started.**

 ___ ___ **  
**  
I've also loved the Batman comics, live action movies and animations since... Well, ever!

(Watched some of the episodes and even some of the Movies like Batman: Forever and Batman & Robin on our old VCR, te-hee... So, um, yeah… I'm happy I finally got brave enough to make the move of submitting one of my bigger stories on FF!)

 **Anyhow, Sorry for blabbering for so long but had to say all of that to clarify things.  
** _  
I HOPE YOU ENJOY!_

 ___ ___

 _ **Chapter 1: Beyond Empathy  
_**_ ___

 _"My fault… I didn't get tha joke…"_

"Never again… No more obsession… No more craziness… No more Joker! I finally see that slime for what he is… A murderous, manipulative, irredeemable….

 _ ***sees a flower on the surface of the nightstand next to her bed with a note attached which read: "Feel better soon! - J."***_ _…Angel! Ah_ _ ***smiles dreamily***_ _"_

 ___ ___ _  
_

That day it was clear that even after such a close brush with death Harley wasn't going to let go of her 'Puddin''. But she knew he wasn't going to let go of the madness and abusiveness either.

One week had passed since the incident.

And it was at around this time when she was just starting to move around a bit and get out of that awful bed.

Unlike the Joker who was in a state closer to coma than recovery, bearing in mind he fell in a chimney from at least a 30-40 ft. height, on a moving train, when he battled the Batman, landing in who knows what within that polluted, filthy factory.

I'll let you decide on that.

 **But he isn't important right now**.

Here we will focus on our slowly recovering heroine who woke up and gave herself a sad smile, suddenly coming back to reality as she heard a doctor come in her asylum cell so that he can remove the bandaging on her head to which she just stayed still, not even bothering to say something.

The terrifying, painful, lingering memory of how the Batman was laughing and telling her that her attempt to impress the Joker were in vein, flushed back into her head.

The now obvious to her, realization that he is a self-centred, egoistic psychopath who's narcissistic ego is better than him.

And that he'd rather annihilate her for capturing the Bat without his permission, instead of enjoying the brains and wits of his superb sidekick.

Without even knowing what for or why, she refused to believe Batman, or anyone else for that matter, about his sadistic nature and torturous methods over her.

She just kept saying that the Joker does love her and stubbornly believing the story of how he was a victimized boy-child who is now re-living the humour he so desperately tried to show to his old man, but never got to experience. Harley just protected him like her life depended on that.

She was shaken out of her deep subconscious monologue as the Doctor reminded her, that since she can get out of bed successfully, she can and should now take walks in the yard of the ward.

To that suggestion she offered a sympathetic child-like smile, resembling the false happiness she tried to portray, but to no avail.

The jester grabbed the crutches which the doctor handed her and walked right behind him too weak to even look to the sides where, with her peripheral vision, she couldn't help but notice some of the other inmates staring at her.

While looking down at her wobbly weak walking feet her attention was caught by the fact that now they started to pass by one of the few cells Harley actually had interest in.

That was Doctor Pamela Lillian Isley's cell.

Also known as Poison Ivy, she was one of the few people in this world who cared for Harley more than anyone else.

In fact a person could say with ease that Ivy cared, more than anyone, for the blond. Especially if that person observed their relationship closely.

Suddenly snapping back out of her thoughts once more, Harley went closer to the botanist's cell, so that she could now see it in full view.

Harley noticed something which made her stop her movement and slowly cease her breath.

The cell was empty.

The only things left within it were news-paper cut-out's on the wall, a desk lamp, an empty flower pot on a desk top and another flower pot broken on the ground near the entrance of the cell with the soil scattered all around the floor in combination with ceramic-clay pieces.

The awe struck Harley looked towards the doctor standing a few feet in front of her.

He understood why, as he was aware, like most people, of the close bond she had with her redheaded friend.

She opened her mouth and before she managed to say anything he interrupted by talking first.

\- "Ah, yes. I see you noticed Miss Isley's absence from her cell, Miss Quinnzel. I know you must be shocked but you were still heavily recovering when she escaped without a trace 5-6 days ago."

Harley frowned.

"But…"

She started slowly and with a dry voice.

"…How come no one sounded off any alarms or nothin'? She couldn'ave…. just spoofed into thin air… yah know."

He gave a raw smile and answered.

"You are indeed correct. But this time she managed to make one of her plantations help her escape.

Unlike before this time she ran off via an underground tunnel that was being dug for a longer time, stealthily and patiently so that it wouldn't make any noise or shake the ground, or erupt suspicion basically.

When we tried to follow it the next morning we discovered the plantation is a most unique hybrid as it had the ability to seal the tunnel back and infecting the soil underneath infected with unknown advanced and poisonous bacteria, making it impossible to trace Miss Isley back.

As we were immensely late to make any conclusions, that same morning we warned the Batman for the event and after of course, shouting at us…"

The man chuckled ironically to himself at the memory.

"…he told us that he shall be keeping a watch at all times for her and if he discovers Ivy's whereabouts he will bring her back."

Harley gave a slightly disappointed sad-ish look on her face, as she felt crappy that her favourite plant lady didn't think of her when she was escaping.

Now concentrating on the dirt on the floor of the Plant queen's cell the jester was startled by the loud sudden voice of the Doctor.

"Now, now! Turn that frown upside-down Miss Quinnzel. The Batman gave us special orders for you. You are to be released!"

She suddenly turned to face him fully with widened eyes.

"Yes. As of tomorrow morning you may go and enjoy life, more or less Joker-less."

He let out a laugh as he continued to cheerfully walk down the hallway towards the yard, with Harley following slowly behind.

Before the image of Ivy's containment cell disappeared completely out of her sight, Harley stuck her eyes on a piece of paper, standing in-between the news-paper clippings with her and the eco-terrorist's photos.

The paper was a small children's-like drawing, which was very simple but bared big meaning.

It had herself and Pam drawn next to one another, holding hands, with a small heart underneath and the writing "With love, to Red." with the "H." initial and a heart next to it.

The child-style drawn artwork was something from a few years ago given to Ivy by Harls as a little reminder of their newly obtained friendship back then.

Harley looked back down as she was walking forward, her eyes watering slightly and a small, almost unnoticeable smile cracked her lips.

That, altogether with a cute little blush across her cheeks, the mischief maker whispered to herself.

 _"She still kept that crooked ol' baby drawing. Oh, Red… You're such a softy! I'm happy you haven't_ _forgotten…"_

With that Harley finally felt rays of sunshine, on what she had partially uncovered by her casts, on her skin and face.

And it felt so good.

Now she understood what happiness a little plant felt like, once it was reunited with the gentle caressing of the sun's golden caressing rays against its fragile leaves.

She sat down on a bench near-by one of the walls, leaned back, closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun gliding across her face.

Suddenly the blonde got shaken out of her relaxed state of sun bathing as she swore she could hear a gentle, beautiful voice whisper in her ear.

\- " _Harleen…. Harleen, my beautiful sweat-pea…"_

She jumped slightly and jerked forward, looking around to see where the voice came from.

\- "Strange. I could 'a sworn… Nah, no way… It can't be... She ain't even…here"

Looking around the nearly empty enclosure of her ward she couldn't see anyone apart from a few inmates chatting in the distance, a couple of doctors and nurses smoking by the enclosures and the sound of the birds chirping away at the tree crowns.

She leaned back and looked at the sky, blushing once more and with a sad look as she thought to herself.

\- "Gee, I really do miss Red a lot If I'm randomly hallucinating her voice… But…''

She interrupted her own thought, with her blue orbs starting to water a lil' bit, remembering all of the memories she shared with the Redhead which were now shooting through her head all at once.

\- "…But…Does she miss me?"...

She squeezed her eye-lids shut and opened them again to wipe away two small tears.

\- "I mean… I'm not mad but.. She didn't even botha' ta say good-bye or even leave some kind of note, but I guess it's because she was in a hurry and all…"

She now felt concerned and a bit guilty of her light selfishness.

"Gosh. I'm going to the hideout tomorrow when I get released… I hope she's still there. Somehow I really need to see her… Otha' than Mista-.. Joker, she's the only person I ever had trust in and with all my heart I cared for…"

She thought of him again. With her stomach feeling ill all of a sudden she spoke to herself once more.

"..Lately I'm getting a lottah trouble of battling with my feelings for him and I'm thinking that, he makes me kind 'a sick... But not love sick... Just …. Well damn, I don't even know anymore…."

With that she grinded her teeth in frustration and brought her hands on top of her eyes, frictioning her fingers partially in her hair.

With that she sighed and slowly got back up.

 _ **"Oh Red."  
**_  
She thought to herself.

 _ **"I miss the times we had fun and I wish… I wish we could do all 'a that again."**_

Then suddenly out of the ground next to her quietly a vine sprang, from which a gorgeous pink-ish-red rose grew within mere moments.

Harley simply gazed upon it, dazed and shocked as to how quickly that happened and just sat back down and stared upon the beautiful flower.

What was perhaps even more astounding was when the neat little vine, as a real person would, slowly in a majestic motion, creeped right in front of the sitting blond and gave the gorgeous blooming rose bud to her.

As the speechless clown girl's eyes slowly teared up and her left hand moved over her mouth, she with her free hand, gently stroked the gorgeous plantation and then took the beautiful bud.

She then looked carefully around her one more time and somehow noticed a human sized figure upon one of the ward buildings' rooftops.

She widened her teary eyes as she came to realization that the very same figure had gorgeous red hair and even from this distance she noticed the figure's creamy green-white smooth skin.

The figure was definitely the only true female friend she had in the whole world and that was the very same one she was just hallucinating and thinking about.

As she removed her hand from her lips she smiled towards the figure.

The figure smiled back and with one of her vines drew a heart in the air.

"Oh… Red!"

Harley exclaimed as she sobbed into her hand once more.

Ivy started some sort of motion with her hand and the same vine from before, which gave Harl her rose, went back into the ground and seconds later re-appeared with a large tree leaf which had something written on it and it stated a note.

 ** _"Hello my dearest sweet-pea,_**

 ** _I want you to know that I never for a moment stopped thinking about you and I know your current condition but I never stopped observing it and I even sneaked some healing powder into your cell every now and then to help your fragile self to heal faster._**

 ** _I never for a moment left your side and I'm going to pick you up the minute you step out of those doors tomorrow._**

 ** _Don't worry no one will recognize me as, as you know, I have my ways ;)._**

 ** _Just look for the pink cabriolet once you exit the main gates, Harl._**

 ** _I'll be waiting with lots of anticipation for my favourite person in the whole world._**

 ** _\- With love,_**  
 ** _Pam_ "**

Once Harley read the whole note she hugged it and smiled once more and lifted her head to look at the red-head.

Pamela smiled back at her and then blew her a magical, hypnotizing kiss.

Harley's pulse raced a bit and as she blushed, the girl captured the kiss in her hand and made into fist which she put on top of her chest, where her heart is.

Without taking her eyes off of the plant mistress Harley whispered words into the wind.

 _"I- …I love you, Red."  
_  
The plant mistress smiled and whispered back.

" _I love you too, Harleen."_

As night time had already come and it was perhaps around 1:00 am, Harley was still unable to fall asleep.

She was excited to finally be free that same morning and to also finally meet her best friend, who made the blonde's stomach feel un-easy in anticipation and her heart race into un-even intervals.

Suddenly, yet almost un-noticeably and quietly a noise startled Harley back to reality and out of her thoughts.

The blonde girl turned around and stood up as a small hole appeared next to her bed, big enough for a slim and petite woman to fit trough.

In a few moments burning red locks appeared out of the slim cavern and before Harl knew it, Pamela Isley, wrapped in two big leaves, was standing next to her.

Harley looked in shock as the Red-head got out of her leaves and then hugged the girl tightly.

Pamela then stepped back a little and raised her hands, putting them on the girl's cheeks.

She cupped and stroked them gently as she then whispered.

"I know I was going to see you in a few hours, but…. I just couldn't wait and… and I really wanted to see you."

 _ **"And touch and feel you"**_ She thought. 

Harley just stood there and as her eyes teared up she just placed her own hands over the plant mistresses and pressed them tight against them.

To that Ivy put her hands down and gave a sudden serious, cold stare.

"Look Harls… There's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time and.. I'm just going to _cut_ _straight_ to the point- …. I-.. We need to talk about-"

But before Pam knew it Harley cut her off by gently and for a few quick moments came very closely to the plant queen's face.

Then gently the blonde stroked the vixen's lips with her thumb and as she was about to kiss those same lips the jester quickly pulled away surprised by her own actions.

Both were quite surprised actually.

"…I'm uh… Oh my gawsh… I'm so sorry Red…"

Then awkward silence was present for a few moments and Harley somehow managed to break it.

"I… I, uh, have to say I'm shocked yer using the word cut in a sentence."

 **"And straight apparently."** She thought to herself.

They chuckled vaguely and then quietly stared into each other's moonlit eyes.

"Can I... Can I do that again, Red?"

Asked shyly the blond after looking away as she blushed lightly.

"Do what sweet-pea?"

Answered the red-head casually with a question, pretending to forget what had just happened, even though she knew exactly what Harleen meant. _ **  
**_  
Harley felt like that was a mistake and just said the first stupid thing (excuse) that came to her mind.

"N-Never mind."

They both looked away and Harley shrugged.

"Look Red.. I am extremely happy to see you but I think I need some sleep."

Ivy felt so stupid and helpless then and there.

"Okay Harls, whatever you wish. I'll leave you to that then."

She cleared her throat.

"I'll be waiting for you at the gates tomorrow morning."

Harley looked at her friend again.

"Yeah, Red, of course. I'll be there."

"Okay… Well… good night then Harley."

"Yeah.. Good night to you too Red."

And without even bothering to look back Ivy left into her tunnel and it, just like magic, disappeared completely.

"Shit!"

Said Harley angrily to herself.

"What the heck was that?!"

She face-palmed herself.

"…I mean c'mon what da hell was I thinkin' trying to kiss her like that all of a sudden?!"

She growled to herself and jumped back in her bed.

She then shouted inside her pillow.

"Jeez, I looked like such a moron! And then I didn't even act like I knew what I was doin'! And I mean I know that I didn't….. Did I?"

She sighed and turned to one side.

"I am… so… UGH!.."

She closed her eyes and quietly whispered.

"Sorry I'm such a bimbo Red…It's just how attractive you are all the time and what a close friend you are to me and... I am so confused and I don't know… I just found comfort with you being here and I just… I don't wanna feel alone and you make that feeling possible."

She screamed into her pillow again.

"URGHH! What's wrong with me...?"

What the jester probably never realized was that a speechless Pamela Isley was still a couple of feet below her and heard the whole monologue.

With that the blonde cried and sobbed her way to sleep and Ivy slowly and quietly went to wait in the pink cabrio, camouflaged by her plants who hid her from any prying eyes, outside until the morning came.

 ___ ___

End of chapter one.

Please review, honey bunnies!

\- Lilly x ^^


End file.
